Everything's Turning Out Fine
by Child of Loki
Summary: John & Elizabeth fluff, because we don't have enough of that, right? : John notices the details, but apparently he doesn't know everything when it comes to Elizabeth, and neither does she...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis or its characters…**

**Author's Note: I'm not sure why I wrote this. We all know there is enough of this fluff out there. I guess my excuse is I felt like it, and it makes me happy inside even if it's not high quality writing or extremely in character. Anyway, perhaps someone else will enjoy it too…**

Everything's Turning Out Fine

"When did that happen?"

"I'm not sure exactly."

"It wasn't like that yesterday."

"Really? You noticed that?"

"Yup. It was in yesterday, and it's most definitely out today."

He smiled his crooked, most charming smile. It was one of the things that Elizabeth Weir loved about John Sheppard. She also loved the attention he paid to details, details that were seemingly unimportant to her, details such as whether her belly button was an inny or an outty.

He kissed her belly, right on her currently protruding but previously convex bellybutton. The stubble that seemed to perpetually adorn his face tickled her bare skin and she let out a soft, delighted giggle. She hated it when he made her laugh like a teenage girl. It was so embarrassing.

"John! Stop it. That tickles!"

He removed his lips from the smooth exposed skin, and looked up at her with a feigned innocence lighting his eyes. She ran her fingers through his hair and cupped the back of his head with her hand.

"Don't give me the 'Who Me?' look," she scolded, all the while a smile twitching about her face. She coaxed him to rise to his feet with her hand still gently placed on the back of his head. He leaned in to kiss her lips.

Before they could complete the tender gesture, Dr. Beckett pulled back the curtain surrounding the infirmary bed Elizabeth was sitting on, inadvertently interrupting their reverie.

"Everything looks fine Dr. Weir."

The interruption made her jump, separating herself from John Sheppard's attentive embrace and alluring lips. With a quickly returning sense of propriety, she hastily pulled her shirt down over her large pregnant belly. Her nerves had been horrible the past few weeks, but she was used to being required to promptly recover her composure, and did so without the doctor noticing that he had startled her at all. Of course, he hadn't even looked up from the chart he was engrossed in. But he did so now.

"The wee babes seem to be in perfect health. They should arrive within the next couple of weeks."

Both John and Elizabeth gave the doctor a look of shock and bewilderment. He didn't quite understand why, and he let them know.

"What is it?"

"_They_?" John asked, while Elizabeth sat frozen in place. She managed to keep her jaw from hanging ajar, which was more than the major had achieved at the revelation.

"Aye, your unborn babies."

"_Babies_? As in more than one?" John asked, still unable to process the information.

"Yes, John! As in two. Twins!" Dr. Beckett was fast becoming frustrated with the man's games. He didn't take the man's bewilderment as a valid spontaneous reaction. He thought it was some sort of ploy that the major was using to try to rub in his manliness at getting Elizabeth pregnant with twins. "Like you didn't bloody know already!"

"Uh, Carson," Elizabeth interjected on John's behalf, finally overcoming the shock. "This is the first we're hearing of this."

"I didn't tell you?" Elizabeth shook her head. Well, she wouldn't lie just to mess with him, not like the major would. "I'm sure I told you during your last checkup."

"No," she said, starting to smile over the doctor's flightiness of mind. "I think I would have remembered that."

"Oh, um, Sorry lass. It was a busy day." He looked uneasily at the major. He was being awfully quiet for him. He didn't seem angry, though, so Carson returned his attention to Elizabeth. "Congratulations, Dr. Weir, you'recarrying twins. Would you like to know the sex?"

Elizabeth looked to John to assess his feelings on the subject. He took it as a cue to say what was on his mind.

"We'll know soon enough, right doc? I mean her bellybutton just popped out."

"It's a bellybutton, major. Not a bloody turkey timer!"

He shrugged his shoulders and Elizabeth laughed. She looked around the infirmary, filled with kind wonderful people, the people who made the city what it was. Atlantis was going to be a good place to raise their children. And John Sheppard was going to be a great father. Yes, everything was turning out fine.

END

**A/N: I don't know if a person's bellybutton can turn from an inny to an outty in a day. Actually I'm pretty sure that it can't. I'm not sure that a Turkey Timer is what those little things you stick in the turkey that pop up when its done are called, or if a person from Scotland would know that. But it was all necessary and worth it for the incredibly corny joke and bad premise of this fic. And given the chance, I'd do it all again! MUHAHAHAHA!**


End file.
